Llamas with Hats
Llamas with Hats is a series of FilmCow videos centered around Carl, a llama who is constantly committing horrific acts, much to the dismay of his roommate, Paul. In episode 6, Paul leaves, and Carl creates a mask in his likeness to make up for his absence. The mask later seems to gain intelligence and constantly pressures Carl to "finish his work", even once there is nothing left. Videos Main Series Episode 1 The first episode of the series. Paul confronts carl about the dead body of a human in their house. Episode 2 Carl and Paul are on a lifeboat after Carl has sunk an entire cruise ship and bit lots of holes in the other lifeboats. Episode 3 Carl has toppled the South American government and pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan. This is also the first episode in which Carl learn's Paul's name and face. Episode 4 Paul scolds Carl for leaving a trail of hoofprints on the carpet, only to discover that Carl has nuked a nearby city, believing it to be Paul's birthday. Episode 5 Paul no longer trusts Carl, Always believing him to have done something awful, but is unimpressed to find that Carl has created a crack in spacetime through which to collect millions of baby hands. Episode 6 Carl has created an "Orphan Stomper", but Paul informs him that he is leaving because "all does is kill people". Episode 7 Carl has created a chair in the shape of a hand covered in the faces of city council members. Forced a sheep to wear a mask of Paul's face to make up for his absence. Episode 8 Carl comes to visit Paul in his new house after sending him an "apology piano", however, Paul is reluctant to talk. Episode 9 Carl has hung his Paul mask on a tree and is recreating an argument that he would have with Paul. The Paul mask then becomes sentient, telling Carl that he must "finish his work". Episode 10 Carl and the Paul mask are stuck in Carl' Gore Pit, but something else is in there with them. Episode 11 With the encouragement of the Paul mask, Carl has destroyed all life on earth, only to find that the Paul mask is an impo0ter, and vows to find the real Paul. Episode 12 In the tragic conclusion the series, Carl visits the real Paul's house, only to discover that he has died. The episode ends with Carl taking his own life. Advertisements and Promotions Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe Advertisement Paul is angry at Carl for nailing a load of hands to the wall of their apartment, and Carl says that he is going to leave. The two soon realize, however, that neither of them can move any parts of their bodies except for their mouth and eyes, however, Carl begins walking and tells Paul that he's going on a cruise. Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands Card Game Advertisement An advertisement for the Llamas with Hats: Hungry or Hands card game. It begins with a man who's hands have been eaten by a llama (presumably Carl). Other Videos Llamas with hats in BEAUTIFUL HD The first episode of the series except Carl is constantly being distorted. Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands Receives a Mysterious Call in the Night Detective The Ten Million Year FilmCow Wars Card Game Calls Detective Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands Card Game during the witching hour to inform him of a grizzly murder. Characters Carl Episodes 1-12 Carl is the protagonist of the series and the only character to appear in all 12 episodes of the series. He is a gray llama with a green hat who seems to enjoy committing violent actions. When questioned by Paul, Carl often makes excuses for why he did such things or outright denies his claims, even if there is irrefutable evidence. When Paul leaves later in the series, Carl seems to miss the arguments that they had, even going as far as creating a mask in his likeness in order to replicate such situations. When the Paul mask gains sentience, Carl seems to believe it to be the real Paul. With the encouragement of the Paul mask, Carl goes on to destroy all life on earth.When he discovers that it is an imposter, he angrily returns to see Paul, only to find that he has died, causing him to jump off a bridge, taking his own life. R.I.P. CARL Paul Episodes 1-6, 8, 12 Paul is a beige llama in a red hat with a yellow flower in it. Paul is Carl's roommate who is disgusted by carls actions, often causing him to shout his famous catchphrase "Caaaarl!" at him. After Carl drops a nuclear missile on a city, Paul no longer trusts Carl, believing him to have done something, but is also not surprised by anything he does. Later on in the series, Paul leaves, much to the destress of Carl. Despite this, he does seem to feel sorry for Carl, telling him that he "gave him every chance he could" when Carl comes to visit him in his new house. In the last episode of the series, Carl goes to visit Paul at his house, only to find that he has died. Paul Mask Episodes 9-12 The Paul mask could be considered the main antagonist of the series. It was created by Carl sometime prior to episode 7 but gains sentience in episode 9. It is a mask made in the likeness of Paul's face and once it gains sentience, its eyes glow red. It claims to be the real Paul and tells Carl to "finish his work" even when there is nothing else to do. Eventually, Carl sees through its deception and goes to find the real Paul. Upon entering Paul's house, the mask is back around Carl's neck, and its eyes have stopped glowing, implying that it has lost its sentience. Other Characters * Meat Dragon - Carl's first meat creature, first mentioned in episode 3. It physically appeared outside the window in episode 6. * Mrs. Bigsby - A woman Carl buried alive in her own garden for failing to keep up with the weeding. * Pat - Paul and Carl's neighbor at some point. * The Sheep - Carl forces the sheep to wear the Paul mask in episode 7, but says that he is going to throw it into the blood canal at the end of the episode for behaving un-Paul-like. * The Basilisk - Mentioned in episode 10. The Paul mask tells Carl that it is in the Gore Pit with them, but Carl says that they needn't worry because it only eats Chipotle. Category:Series Category:Llamas with Hats